Familia
by Cacell
Summary: La familia de Roy llega de visita. No hace falta decir, que Edward no está precisamente emocionado al respecto... especialmente cuando descubre lo que Roy le ha estado ocultando [RoyEd] AUTORA: BlackMercifulFaerie traducción.
1. La llegada

_**Familia. **_

**Capítulo 1: Llegada.**

.- Sabes que si salimos vivos de esto –comentó Roy mientras sus ojos ébano seguían un coche de color similar en la vía de acceso a la cochera-, te mataré¿cierto?

.- Uh-huh –fue la seca respuesta. Edward vio al magnífico auto negro llegar a un alto cerca de los escalones frontales de la propiedad Mustang, la confusa mirada del conductor esperanzado y empujando hacia atrás para abrir la puerta para sus pasajeros.- ¿De quién debería estar preocupado? –preguntó el rubio

Sin quitar sus ojos de las tres personas que estaban fuera del coche, Roy respondió.- Si estás preocupado por nuestras dos reputaciones en los militares siendo destruidas, entonces deberías tener cuidado con mi padre. Si estás preocupado por ser observado o posiblemente asesinado mientras duermes por estar en una relación homosexual con tu comandante de oficina... entonces, diría mi padre otra vez. Pero si quieres impresionar a alguien, yo me enfocaría en mi madre y mi hermana. Estoy seguro de que si juegas bien tus cartas, ellas serán fácilmente dominadas por tu encanto.

.- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó FullMetal indeciso.

Sin duda, Roy miró el perfil de su joven amante y declaró-. Estoy seguro.

Los ojos de Ed se estrecharon por un momento, luego se suavizaron con una pequeña sonrisa.- Sí... –se volteó y le sonrió a Flame-. Con un Mustang envuelto alrededor de mi pequeño dedo, los otros tres no deberían ser problema.

.- Edward, recordemos que usualmente eres _tú_ quien está _envuelto_ alrededor mío –hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo a la indirecta para que se ahondara, luego continuó con una voz suave-. ¿Y desde cuándo comenzaste a referirte a ti mismo como "pequeño"?

Era una señar de cuán preocupado estaba FullMetal realmente sobre conocer a la familia de Roy cuando no explotó en su típica 'a-quién-le-llamas' furia ante el comentario. Ed sólo bufó y bajó su mirada mientras los tres nuevos Mustangs se acercaban a los últimos pasos.

Roy suspiró, alejando su vista para la comodidad de Edward de su rostro –incluso si estaba ahora enfurruñado con mofa- y fijándose de nuevo en su cercana familia.

Iba a ser una larga semana.

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la traductora:** sip, está bien cortito u.u pero actualizaré pronto si les gusta la historia nnU pero si les gusta la idea trataré de actualizar pronto y con esto agrego otro fic a mi lista de fics traducidos sin autorización. Disculpen la inmeeensa cantidad de errores nñU son las ocho y media de la mañana y no, no he dormido en toda la noche n...n

:D se lo vuelvo a dedicar a Tikal-neo XD sé que le gustará la continuación

Así que, no se olviden: **ESTE FIC PERTENECE A** _BlackMercifulFaerie_** Y SUS CRÉDITOS** _NO_ **ME PERTENECEN!**


	2. El primer encuentro

**Familia**

**Capítulo 2**

La hermana de Roy fue la primera en alcanzarlo.

Se le lanzó desde unos buenos tres pasos atrás y Ed se sorprendió de que Roy se las arreglara para mantener su balance. Alzándose con la ayuda del cuello de su hermano y enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera –Ed sabía que era su hermana, pero esa parte de algún modo logró crear un pequeño tic debajo de su ojo derecho- se adhirió a él como un parásito.

.- ¿Cómo _estás_ Roy? –chilló contra su pecho.

.- Si te digo que estoy bien, ¿me dejarás ir? –fue la respuesta molesta, salida de entre los dientes apretador del mayor de los dos hermanos.

Todavía sonriendo, su hermana sacudió su cabeza en una negativa, luego lo miró-. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿No puedo darle a mi mejor hermano mayor del mundo un abrazo?

Roy rodó los ojos dramáticamente.- Tamalynn, no solo soy tu ­_único_ hermano mayor, sino que soy tu único hermano en general. –Dejó salir un suspiro cansado, luego abrió los ojos y le sonrió-. Pero sí… De _hecho_ te extrañé.

Esto se ganó una sonrisa de la sanguijuela humana-. Yo también te extrañé, Ray-Ray –chilló alegremente.

Ed resopló.

.- ¿Ray-Ray? –chilló cuando dejó de reírse. Su amante le dirigió una mirada de soslayo que claramente decía "¡Guárdatelo!" y el FullMetal inmediatamente se mordió su labio inferior para sofocar el palpable regocijo que ahora retumbaba en su garganta.

Tamalynn volteó su cabeza para obtener una mejor vista de Edward, con una mezcla de confusión e intriga en sus ojos.- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó tranquilamente, bajándose de su hermano mayor y moviéndose para pararse frente al rubio. Ahora que no se estaba adhiriendo a Roy, y Edward podía verla bien, empezó a notar el intachable parentesco familiar.

La chica era sólo un par de años mayor que Ed –veinte o veintiuno, como mucho- pero poseía la maldita altura Mustang y… y _lo que fuera_ que hacía que los dos hermanos parecieran mucho mayores de lo que realmente eran. Roy mismo sólo tenía veintinueve, pero tenía el aire de alguien mayor.

Esto también, aparentemente, se mantenía para Tamalynn.

Ella ladeó la cabeza a un lado, su largo, negro pelo cayendo sobre su hombro derecho, estudiando al rubio con ojos críticos. Ed parpadeó, la risita que trataba de salir desesperadamente de su boca ahora descansaba en su garganta. Sonrió nervioso.- Mi nombre es Edward. Nosotros… hablamos por teléfono.

Ante eso, los ojos de Tamalynn se ensancharon-. ¿E-Edward? Pero… Pero tú… -se volteó y miró a Roy-. Pero él es…

Roy dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y asintió lentamente; los dorados ojos de Ed se estrecharon hasta formar furiosas líneas, mirando entre los dos-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué soy?

Tamalynn volvió a mirarlo, su boca se torcía en una sonrisa nerviosa-. Sólo esperaba que fueras mayor, eso es todo –declaró encogiéndose de hombros.

Ed se crispó.

Y Roy sonrió.- Edward tiene diecisiete, Tamalynn. –El pelinegro abrió los ojos otra vez para mirar a sus padres; ahora estaban subiendo las escaleras detrás de su hija, pero todavía estaban lo suficientemente lejos para tener una conversación segura.

Los ojos de la joven mujer se fijaron en su hermano-. ¿Diecisiete? –Pareció contemplarlo por unos segundos, luego suspiró y declaró con clara censura- _Todavía_ es un poco joven, Roy… Pero… Supongo que no _tan_ malo como estaba pensando. –Entonces se giró hacia Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Lo siento. Pensé que eras mucho más joven que eso. Es sólo que eres tan lindo y ba---

Hubo un ruido seco, una luz azul y el familiar siseo de energía alquímica cuando el automail de Ed se transformó en espada. Lo levantó amenazadoramente, un torpe destello de enemistad brillaba en sus ojos-. Sólo dame una razón, dulzura –dijo a través de sus apretados dientes con una voz falsamente dulce.

.- Tranquilo, Ed –dijo Roy en un intento de calmar a su ahora hostil amante. Lo alcanzó y puso una mano en su brazo derecho y lo bajó-. Ella no sabía.

Edward gruñó, pero dejó que Roy le bajara el brazo. El Coronel suspiró y se volteó hacia Tamalynn, todavía sin soltar el miembro automail de su amante. Su ceja negra se alzó al mismo tiempo que la comisura de su boca y preguntó-. ¿Lo tomo como que no le gusta que le digan B-A-J-I-T-O?

La joven mujer realmente deletreó la última palabra y los nervios de Ed se crisparon-. ¡No soy un niño o un maldito animal! ¡_Sé_ cómo deletrear! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES BAJITO! –chilló, provocando que Tamalynn tomara un pequeño, preventivo, paso hacia atrás.

Roy sonrió con buen humor.- Lo _detesta_.

.- Eso veo –declaró la pelinegra.

Edward bufó y, transformando su automail a su forma normal, cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. No estaba precisamente encantado de que Roy y compañía estuvieran hablando de él como si fuera un niño y, en un esfuerzo para mostrar su enfado, hizo un -no enteramente ajeno a la ironía de su acción- puchero. Su amante rió suavemente ante eso y el Fullmetal le disparó una mirada castrante, claramente significando: "Oh, pagarás por esto más tarde, cariño mío"

Ed entonces dedicó un momento para mirar a Tamalynn, que ahora estaba mirando a uno y otro amante, con una sonrisa de Mona Lisa en los labios. Aunque odiara admitirlo, el rubio alquimista sintió una diminuta burbuja de algo menos que odio creciendo en su pecho –denle suficiente tiempo y podrá crecer y convertirse en simpatía. Sólo había algo con ella.

Tal vez era porque era una Mustang.

El rubio sólo suspiró y volteó los ojos, el recuerdo de cuando ellos dos habían hablado por primera vez, sólo unos días antes, invadió su mente como un fantasma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El teléfono sonaba._

_Normalmente, Ed sólo dejaría que Roy lo respondiera –debido al hecho de que era su casa y, aunque habían estado saliendo por bastantes meses, su relación debía ser un secreto para cualquiera fuera del regimiento de Roy; sería muy sospechoso para aquellos que no estuvieran enterados si Edward fuera a responder el teléfono en la casa de Roy- pero, en ese momento, el hombre se estaba bañando. El rubio trató de ignorarlo, pero la maldita cosa estaba justo al lado del sillón de la biblioteca y él había elegido éste para leer, chillando como un infante recién nacido, y pronto se volvió demasiado molesto para soportarlo._

_.- ¿Hola? –soltó._

_Hubo un corto silencio antes de: - Hola, soy Tamalynn. ¿Está Roy?_

_Una mujer._

_Una mujer que obviamente no estaba en el equipo de Roy y una que Edward estaba seguro de no conocer. Un haz de celos recorrió su espina y estaba seguro de que sus gruñidos eran audibles. ¿Era por eso que Roy no le dejaba atender el teléfono? ¿Porque se estaba saliendo de la relación y ya no quería al rubio?_

¡El muy bastardo!

_Ed frunció el seño y respondió con un bufido: -Lo siento. Roy está en la ducha. ¿Puedo tomar el mensaje?_

_Hubo una pausa, y Edward estuvo seguro de poder sentir la indignación de su oyente.- Yo… en realidad sólo quería hablar con _él_. ¿Eres uno de sus sirvientes?_

_Aunque estaba un poco descolocado por el sonido de dinero vibrando en la voz de la mujer, el alquimista rubio no pudo evitar una risa ante la pregunta.- Bueno, nunca me ha llamado así antes… Soy Edward. Uno de sus subordinados. _

_.- Oh... –otra corta pausa. Entonces: - ¿No crees que eres un poco irrespetuoso?_

_FullMetal parpadeó algunas veces.- ¿Huh?_

_.- Acabas de llamar a tu comandante 'Roy'._

_Ed estaba incrédulo-. ¡Tú también! –casi gritó._

_Hubo un bufido de la mujer al otro lado de la línea-. _Yo_ estoy permitida a hacerlo._

_En ese momento, Ed olvidó todo lo de su secretismo. Olvidó que la misión de Roy de convertirse en Fuhrer y hacer al país un lugar mejor basado en su capacidad de _quedarse_ con los militares, lo que, en cambio, se desviaba de las bases de su relación. El hecho de que, si alguien muy importante –como Hakuro o Bradley o incluso Archer- se fuera a enterar de ellos, entonces los dos alquimistas probablemente fueran a ser deshonrosamente despedidos y Roy probablemente sería enviado a prisión por tener sexo con un menor._

_Lo único tangible en ese punto era la pequeña voz que estaba susurrando a su oído _(' Matar. Mutilar. Bien. Matar. Perra.')_ y se estaba preguntando vagamente si era posible transmutar a alguien en algo por teléfono._

_Todo esto combinado hacía un muy efectivo revoltijo entre la lógica y la ilógica y, antes de que pudiera detenerse, Ed se encontró a sí mismo gritando al teléfono: - Y yo también; ¡soy su novio!_

_Si el silencio fuera audible y no meramente la _falta_ de sonido, habría un gran alboroto del otro lado de la línea. El rubio sonrió ante su victoria contra la sorprendida mujer y dijo:- Así es, su _novio._ Así que no vuelvas a llamar aquí, ¡tú zorra!_

_Y con eso colgó de un golpe. _

_Roy emergió del baño no mucho después de eso, con su pelo negro todavía goteando, el cuello de su camisa ahora bastante húmedo.- Ed, ¿Madalay atendió el teléfono? –preguntó._

_.- ¿Qué? ¿Nada de "Hola, bombón, te ves sexy sentado ahí leyendo un libro"? –espetó Edward sin mirar al hombre, sin alegría en su voz._

_Hubo un corto silencio. Entonces Roy suspiró y, Ed asumió, rodó los ojos antes de decir:- Hola sexy libro._

_El rubio se volteó y giró los ojos hasta llegar al rostro de Mustang, sus cejas en una expresión insondable. Flame estaba sonriéndole, con sus mechones húmedos tirados hacia atrás y moldeados al resto del cabello, dándole un aspecto de alguien mayor, casi más dignificado._

_La molestia de Ed con él se esfumó por un segundo y el deseo lo remplazó:- ¿Qué? –se las arregló para soltar sin que su voz se quebrara._

_.- Sólo me figuré que si dejaba de lado algunas de las otras palabras, lo haría más rápido, pero aún así mantendría el punto._

_Susodicho deseo se desvaneció._

_FullMetal volvió a su texto irritado:- Bueno, no lo hizo. Y no, Madalay no atendió el teléfono. Yo lo hice. _

_Bastante sorprendentemente, Mustang no (como Ed esperaba) lo acusó ni chilló. En cambio, sólo gruñó y preguntó:- Bueno, ¿quién era y qué dijiste?_

_El adolescente de cabello rubio bufó y declaró:- Sabes, no tienes que monitorearme. Yo _sé_ comportarme cuando tú no estás._

_El Coronel hizo un ruido de seco escepticismo:- Y yo tengo montones de tus reportes que prueban lo contrario, FullMetal. Ahora, ¿quién era?_

_Ed, todavía sin mirar fuera de su libro, pero sin leerlo realmente, hizo una mueca y respondió:- Sólo una de tus viejas… er, 'conocidas'. La puse en su lugar._

_.- ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_Edward miró al hombre, sonriendo.- Sólo que nos estamos viendo ahora, así que no había necesidad de nadie como ella. _

_La boca de Roy se abrió de golpe-. Ed... –murmuró-. ¿_Recuerdas_ que nosotros-- -se pausó, señalándose a sí mismo y a Ed-, -estamos saliendo en secreto, verdad?_

_.- Mm-hm. Supongo que sólo me dejé llevar. Quería dejar a esa perra en su lugar._

_El Coronel suspiró, entonces dijo:- Ese es mi Ed. ¿Entonces, dejó su nombre?_

_.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó Ed, con sus ojos estrechándose con sospecha-. Estás _saliendo_ conmigo, ¿recuerdas?_

_Roy sonrió.- Sí, Edward, lo sé. Sólo alimenta mi curiosidad, ¿quieres?_

_Las comisuras de la boca de Ed bajaron levemente, en contrariedad o concentración o tal vez ambos, y entonces dijo lentamente:- Creo… Creo que era… Tammie o Tamara… no, ¡Tamalynn! ¡Así era! Tamalynn. Así que, ¿quién... era...? ¿Roy?_

_Ed se detuvo._

_Su amante había adquirido una preocupante sombra de blanco, volviéndose incluso más pálido de lo que normalmente era y sus ojos brillaban. Ed, sintiendo como el pánico lo alcanzaba, dejó caer su libro y se paró frente al coronel.- Roy, cariño, ¿qué pasa?_

_.- T-Tama... ¿Tamalynn? ¿Dijiste Tamalynn?_

_Ed asintió mudamente. _

_Hubo un silencio... y entonces..._

_.- ¡Aagh! ¡Esa era mi hermana! Ahora, ella probablemente le vaya a decir a mis padres y ellos se enterarán de que soy gay y… y… ¡oh, MIERDA!_

_Todo lo que Edward pudo hacer fue mirarlo; luego, una risa nerviosa y: - Um… ¿oops?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rod había, sin necesidad de decirlo, llamado a Tamalynn rápidamente y tratado de calmar las cosas; de todos modos, las cosas no se habían comportado como él las había planeado. Aunque ella había estado de acuerdo en no decirle a su padre y madre que ahora estaba viviendo con (y más importante, durmiendo con) otro hombre, ella había dejado en claro que la familia iba a venir de visita…

Así Roy en persona podría informar a sus padres de su estilo de vida alternativo.

El Coronel había colgado el teléfono e informado a Edward que moriría pronto de un modo lento, horrible, morboso que incluía alquimia de fuego –el pelinegro entonces también había contemplado en voz alta la posibilidad de matar a su hermana y padres… y luego entonces a sí mismo, para buena medida.

Aunque Ed había nerviosamente aceptado que _debería_ ser asesinado por el gran, estúpido error que había cometido con su gran, estúpida boca (incluso aunque, en el mismo suspiro, también le había recordado a Roy que su gran boca _hacía_ al mayor _muy_ feliz a veces), convenció al Coronel de no cometer un genocidio Mustang.

Ahora de todos modos, mientras miraba al padre de Roy llegar hasta ellos, Ed repentinamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

**ESTE FIC PERTENECE A** _BlackMercifulFaerie_** Y SUS CRÉDITOS** _NO_ **ME PERTENECEN!**

**Gracias a todas/os por los reviews :3 **Siempre son motivo de aliento y, generalmente, motivo de seguir traduciendo. Disculpen la demora de este capítulo, prometo el siguiente en una semana o, lo más probable, menos.


End file.
